Love Bites
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: -beautiful- you taste like wonderful, i taste like fire and sulfur -akuroku au- come play with me sweetheart, come play with me -blood with kisses-
1. LoveBites

_**Notes: **__Mostly a prelude to Negative Soul._

**Love Bites**

_**[beautiful] you taste like wonderful, i taste like fire and sulfur [akuroku au] come play with me sweetheart, come play with me [blood with kisses]**_

**xXxXx**

Slick, sticky and sweetly toned that perfect crimson colour.

"Beautiful," you whispers into the boys neck, "you're so beautiful when you bleed."

A hiccup, strained distraction of fact as the boy moves against you.

Realization rises like bile in the back of your throat, burning its way past the sticky sweet of pure flawless blood.

"Baby, no one tastes as good as you," you promise and lie and mean.

You can't remember never-land like this, can't remember that sweet sweet almost-feeling ever tasting quite so...

But then, you forget a lot of things in your 'old' age.

"...break me..." the boy whimpers, soft and pathetic against the smooth charcoal of his midnight cloak.

Fangs glint in a semblance of a smile, "all in good time love, all in good time."

You lap up the mess you made, loving the thrill of surprise your victim gives as reaction. You press your lips against the still leaking marks on the pretty boys necks.

"I've never kissed a boy before, " you whisper, gentle like candle light in the shell of a pretty little ear, "you taste like wonderful."

"...hurt me..." the boy demands, harsh and husky from a throat that just begs to bleed.

You slip your hand between the hot hot skin he has and whatever is left of the blue cotton dress shirt he was wearing, "all in good time princess, all in good time."

His eyelids finally part as your fingers ghost a nipple, taunting and teasing you both for what may come next.

Such a pretty, pretty blue.

"Beautiful," you whisper into the strands of his platinum hair, "you're so beautiful when you glare."

A inhale of surprise fighting apathy, he hadn't seen you move.

A sigh of worn acceptance breathes out as it was freed from uncaring lips, pushes like a soldier breaking rank to save an ally.

"...bite me..."

You lean in to catch a whiff of his sent, taste his breath lingering on your lips, "come play with me sweetheart, come play with me."

Your hand slides past belt line, lowering with full determination to a half noticing beast with a crown of platinum-blond curls.

"I taste like fire and sulfur baby, like nothing you'll ever taste again," you tell him, letting your quirked lips again trace the marks on his neck, and his lips touch the pale porcelin of your own, "I promise I don't bite."

Eyes flutter closed as your fist tightens around the only part of him still feeling, "...your a demon..." he murmurs "...with siren whispers and devils touch..."

You grin, fangs pressing against his neck, "anything for you dear."

"...taint me..."

And the boys world crumbles to pieces in light of the now. The oath whispered in the darkness of an alleyway he should have been smarter then to walk through. The lies of promised thrumming from the perfect killer pressed against him.

He hesitates only a moment more, procrastinating the end of his life, the last of his death, but the strain of his slowing heart is a motivation, as is the thrill of your hand down his pants.

His teeth are sharp as razors, but not as sweet. They sting and sear when they tear apart flesh.

You stroke anyway, calling that beast under the surface of denim and silk. That beast with wiry curls that calls you in a way no other had ever dared.

He sucks then, half minded and clumsy, blood-loss and the copper taste of crimson making his head sway and his tongue lazy.

It's a beautiful feeling anyway, motherhood in a way no demon was allowed anymore, in a way you never dreamed you could want before.

"Harder," you order him, "faster."

Before his cock can rise to fast for willing venom to make a difference to the lack of sustenance pumping in his veins. Before a spectator could wander in and see what law you've broken. Before you can't keep the blood-lust at bay as your own blood leaves you so painfully slow.

He obliges, instinctive now the venom starts to spread. Enthused, now the fire burns his veins.

You grip harder, stroke stronger, building up the pleasure before the pain.

When he arches away from your neck in a silent scream you know he's had his fill. You thrust one last time and pull him close as orgasm ripples through him and he coats your hand in utterly releasing warmth. As he tenses against agony, the venom turning his heart to stone.

"Axel," he breathes, hands gripping like iron on the midnight of your coat. Digging and panting and so very close to his breaking point as acid seems to play with his insides.

You coo something garbled, knowing he doesn't hear you anyway. Your mind more concerned about any spies in the woodwork's then the pain the blond in your arms was feeling. The last pain that he would feel, excepting only thirst.

Roxas grips ever tighter as pain floods his every inch, twisting him into immortal and demon, dragging him through hell as he tosses his soul to Satan in exchange for never seeing him again.

And your focus is again ensnared, gaze locked on the agony filled baby blue eyes as the transformation rages, like poetry, and beauty only becomes more so in the moment.

"Beautiful," you whisper into the pale boys neck, "you're so beautiful when you die."

**xXxXx**


	2. Negative Soul

**Negative Soul**

_**[heartbeat] can you feel it? Racing here inside you? [akuroku au] for a moment, you can almost think you're human [restart and repitition]**_

**xXxXxXx**

[Heartbeat]

The rhythm and beat.

Alone and frightened.

The perfect prey for a perfect night.

Her pale skin glows beautifully in the full moon's light. Majestic, as it soaks in the last few minutes of living.

A smirk glistens a little way off, sharp teeth shifting that much sharper as it cajoles, teases more into play.

[Beckons]

"Roxas baby, you can't stay alive forever," he provokes.

The platinum haired beauty objects with a harsh and cliche hiss, baring his fangs in denial without thought-

And the blood-lust comes into play.

Roxas can smell her perfume, taste her warm and breathing skin-

[Hunger]

"Axel sweetheart, I think your right." He grins - feral and dangerous in the most wondrous of ways.

"Taste it with me," green eyes offer and beg - need breaking over against a wall of impossibility, "Sharing and caring, love."

And the beasts inhale that sweet scent of life and sustenance.

Wallow in the almost touch of never-land bliss.

[Savour]

Roxas shudders in disgusted delight, gaze caught and held by the perfect predator waiting for him.

With just a hint of madness, he hears Axel's wannabee echo of a heart.

He breathes, relishing in the imagined half moment of feeling, "anything for you dear."

Axel grins, moves a little closer, "it'd be tasteless without you," he pretends.

they move closer.

[Stalking]

Watch her move through the dark and lifeless empty of the city before dawn.

Watch the pointless paranoia of a walking meal.

Their eyes meet.

Teeth glisten.

Crouch in unison...

"One step closer," Roxas whispers to them both.

[Pounce]

Her scream cuts off before it's even began.

Blood-lust takes over.

They latch on, quickly, while the heart's still beating.

Blood's still warm.

They taste the fear in her blood...

Until the Venom kicks in.

[Drowsy]

She gets a moment of absolute peace before she dies.

Void of worry or thought.

She's calm, as the beasts suck all her blood from her throat.

Their tongue's intertwining as they share.

Almost kissing as they lap up the crimson flow as it pours from her.

[Heartbeat]

Green eyes meet baby-blue.

'Can you feel it?' they ask, 'racing here inside you?'

Roxas moans, deep in his throat, 'for a moment here, we can almost think we're human,' his eyes agree.

She falls - limp and lifeless.

Her killers are to distracted by each other to notice.

[perfection]

They are full, sated.

Until her blood cools down inside them.

Until Blood-lust returns.

All they need is a little of each other until then, and they can hear nothing but the wannabee echo's of each other's (someone else's) heartbeat.

**xXxXx**

[restart]

**xXxXxXx**


	3. Dirty Blood

**Dirty Blood**

_**[jealousy] vampire blood burns, tainted and broken, slayers weapons decimate [akuroku au] they'll hunt you down dead, but they'll never beat us together [demon and angel]**_

**xXxXx**

Red hair falls like a waterfall, tainted and tickling as it sticks to bare shoulders and ruffles pale skin.

"Roxas, honey, angel, baby," Axel coos, pushing away sweat from a forehead.

Roxas shudders beneath him, "your the demon of my dreams Axel," he smirks like never before, drunk with the toxic taste of a broken meal.

Green eyes close a moment, take a breath, "why why why, baby boy?"

Silence, void of heartbeat and unneeded noise.

"They'll hunt you down sweetheart, hunt you down dead," Axel groans, broken and pleading for a salvation he'd never needed before.

"And who would miss me," no one questions the negative-soul that resides within them.

**.x.**

_"You sure are a pretty little nobody newborn," Larxene spits and seduces and fails to look alluring._

_And Axel flinches, even as Roxas is so steady-steady and soundless._

_"You sure are a piece of work little boy, such a pretty little piece of trash for Axel-Baby to find."_

_Roxas never stops his stride, never looks her way. Axel keeps in step, keeps his ears perked for the words just waiting on that bitches tongue._

_"Sure was convenient for Axel-Honey to find himself a little fairy vampire, all pure and mouldable."_

_"Watch your tongue," Axel hisses, Roxas keeps on walking._

_"Watch your fangs big-bad Axel-sweetheart," Larxene giggle-snickers like only she knows how._

_And Roxas' eyes glint the faintest red, even as Roxas' mask remains impassive._

_**.x.**_

Baby blue flicker upwards, catching emerald in the sheen of mirror before him.

"Maybe i'd miss you too then," he chuckles and coughs and faintly means with all the soul he still holds inside.

Axel groans as he falls, slack and fitted perfectly along Roxas' back like he belonged.

"She tasted like lies and condemnation, nothing at all like a real demon aught to taste."

And Roxas pushed back into Axel's weight, pressing himself vulnerable to the predator against him.

"Good honey-angel-Roxas, good," Axel purrs, letting himself be pulled even further down into the waiting room for the only hell he would ever see, but damn if it didn't feel like heaven.

**.x.**

_Larxene is pretty as a picture, and her tongue slices paper-cuts up and down a vampire._

_She sparkles with pure sadistic delight, a devil among vampires, she makes Xemnas seem a saint._

_Larxene is a sly little piece of snide, with swaying hips and eyes that glow brighter then fireflies._

_But she has eyes for Axel and Axel alone. Something Roxas is making difficult to manipulate._

_Larxene is cocky and cool and snarky, but Roxas is a whole different planet of rules._

**.x.**

Vampire blood burns hot and toxic and enthralling down throat and through veins.

"Axel, honey, angel, baby," Roxas coos, out of breath and runrunrunning right beside his lover-father-brother-friend.

Axel throws a glance behind him, "your the angel of my nightmares Roxas," he means like never before, thrumming with the acid ricochet of a tainted meal.

Baby blue eyes search a moment, finally take in what they see, "love love love, stupid Roxas."

A grin, silent 'well dah' hanging pointed in the air.

"They'll never catch us lover, never catch us alone," Roxas swears, obscure and needing the optimism like never before.

"And who could beat us," no one defies the flames that dance restrained within him.

**.x.**

_"You sure are a cocky little piece of newborn trash." Larxene gurgles around a mouthful of blood._

_Roxas smirks, slow and dangerous with sharp-sharp fangs piercing the moonlight._

_"You sure are a stupid little pretty nobody for Axel to find," Larxene gasps and pants and breaks._

_Roxas holds tight to his hold on the blade, watches it hold steady in whats left of Larxene's side._

_"Sure was idiotic, to hunt one of your own with a weapon made by __**them**__."_

_"Don't waste your blood," Roxas warns, smirking all the while._

_"Don't waste your breath little-nobody-newborn, my bloods to real for you."_

_And Roxas' eyes glow a crimson death, before Roxas' lips drip the same._

_**.x.**_

Baby blue eyes dont hesitate as a slayers sword slices vampire skin.

"No one can beat us," Roxas' informs all assembled, honest and true and desperate.

Axel smirks as he spins his webs of fire, igniting another demon with ease.

"He tasted like flowers and wrath, i'll never kiss another boy but you again."

And Roxas spun into Axel's warmth, watching the last of their pursuers hit the ground.

"Good honey-angel-Axel, good," Roxas whispers, pushing himself upwards to taste Marluxia's dirty blood from Axel's fire and sulfur lips.

**xXxXx**


End file.
